Percy Jackson The Merman
by ILikeFantasyNovels
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was a merman? Btw this is my first story and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would help a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. THAT IS ALL THE WORK OF RICK RIORDAN.**

**DISCLAIMER #2: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFICTION**

Percy was swimming along the coast, tense. The recent attacks on Atlantis by Olympus made him nervous. Though they weren't that dangerous, after all, air spirits couldn't go underwater like merfolk could, it only grew to serve as a reminder of how tense things were getting between the kingdoms. Zeus, king of Olympus, had recently lost his javelin. He blamed it on Percy's father and the king of Atlantis, Poseidon. Poseidon blamed it on the king of the Underworld, Hades, which put him on Zeus's side. Athena, the queen of Athens and Crete and old rivals with Poseidon, also sided with Zeus. On the other hand, both Hermes, king of Troy, and Aphrodite, queen of Italia and a fellow mermaid, sided with Poseidon. While Ares, king of Sparta and Thebes and rival of Athena, sided with Poseidon, both Hephaestus, king of Syracuse, and Hera, queen of Rome and Thessaly, both rivals of Ares, sided with Zeus. That made both Apollo, king of Delos, and Artemis, queen of Ephesus, to side with Poseidon, as they were both rivals of Hera. Finally, Dionysus, king of Macedon, remained neutral.

As Percy thought about this, his grip on his sword tightened. Although he was the son of Poseidon, he was not the heir to the throne. That would be his oldest brother, Triton. In fact, Percy was the youngest. Still, Percy was important. He was the general of the 1st and 2nd Cavalry Divisions he was by far the best with calvary out of all his family, showing remarkable skill with both riding and commanding hippocampi, whales, dolphins, horses, unicorns, chariots, elephants, camels, and even pegasi and venti. He could use a spear, an axe, and a bow while on a horse, though he personally preferred his sword. If they were to attack Olympus and the Mainland, then he needed to be alive.

As he thought about this, he saw a ship approaching.

_Athens_, he thought, as they were the dominant seapower to date.

Their only rival at sea was Crete, and for now they were under the same rule. A bit too late, he realized he should move. He soon was caught in net, struggling to get out. As he squirmed, the net seemed to get tighter.

_I'm dead_, he thought, _I'm caught._

As he was pulled out of the water, he closed his eyes, wishing for it to all be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note + disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This is a **_**fan fiction **_**after all. Also, thanks for the advise. Now onto the story!**

Annabeth POV:

Annabeth was looking down from the deck of the ship when she saw it. A sea-green tail. _A merman_, she thought. Today, Zeus, along with his allies, had declared war on Poseidon. As a daughter of Athena, she was given the command of the military. She had already been able to capture three merfolk. Now she was to capture another.

"Merfolk on starboard! Repeat, merfolk on starboard!" she shouted. She heard the the dragging of tanks and nets for capture. Better to ransom hostages after the war then to kill them.

"Leo! Did you drop anchor yet?" she asked.

"Yeah! What do you think I am, an idiot?" Leo answered back.

"You kind of are!" shouted Luke.

"Quiet! We are here to catch merfolk, not squabble!" Annabeth yelled.

"Got them!" shouted Charles.

A few minutes later, a merman with a sea-green tail was dropped into a tank with the other merfolk. She gasped, then sighed. She knew that tail. The merman she had captured was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Just her luck. In a single day, she was able to capture four of the most important merfolk in history. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Silena Beuragaurd, daughter and heir of Aphrodite; Piper McLean, also daughter of Aphrodite; and Calypso, adopted daughter of Poseidon. They would all be worth about a thousand gold drachmas each. She smiled at the thought of that.

Piper's POV:

When she saw Percy, she gasped. She hadn't thought both herself and Percy could be captured by the humans. Ok, so the humans did have help from the storm spirits, it both Percy and Piper were military commanders and could fight well, even in shallow water and on the coast. The fact that both herself and Percy were captured just proved how capable these humans really were.

"You okay?" she asked Percy.

"As okay as I can be when being held prisoner," he replied.

"And on a scale of one to ten that would be?" Calypso asked.

"Uhhh… A five. Definitely a five," Percy said.

"Stop wasting time on jokes! We need to figure out how to get out of here," Silena hissed.

"We could try seducing them," Percy said. Everyone stared at him.

"What? The seem like good people."

"Let's talk about that later. For now, let's sleep," Piper said.

"Agreed," Calypso yawned.

And with that, they went to sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note:

It's the start of school (Yay!). That probably means I won't be able to publish a lot of chapters, especially since I will have algebra. I will try to publish when I can, but I don't think I will be able to publish regularly until next summer. If you're wondering why I didn't publish much this summer, it was because I got my electronics banned. Sorry about this.


End file.
